dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hopeful Holiday Dragon Tales Event
Previous Event - - Next Event The was the sixty-second limited time Dragon Tales event released in Dragon Story. Tasks: ---- Select your level: Hopeful HolidayDragonTales1.png Story: 'Dragon Tales: Hopeful Holiday' *The strangest thing just happened! A diligent Snowguide Dragon has gotten lost along an icy river of the island! This never happens, but what would he do? A Snowguide can't exactly guide if he's lost himself! *Where could this river possibly lead? was the question running through his mind over and over. The notion of being lost was almost nauseating for someone so used to being in control of a situation. But he had to move onwards, if not for himself, for those who might have gotten lost too! *It was around the Mistletoe Monument when his luck had begun to change. As he walked through its candied arch, he heard something peculiar. Ring, ring, ring. Chiming, but what was making such an elegant noise? He looked beyond the archway and say a plucky red dragon with silver bells! *Jingling around the corner with some Classic Cocoa, a Chime Dragon came up to the Snowguide and asked the worst question: "Can you guide me back to the Wonderful Waterwheel?" - The irony was palpable but the Snowguide could not ignore a call for help. He explained how he was lost too but the two could find their destination together. *A couple of mugs of Classic Cocoa later and the holiday pairing moved onward towards where they thought the Wonderful Waterwheel was. The river was flowing in one direction and it would make sense if the wheel were downstream. The journey was much more enjoyable with the company, and the two thought that maybe getting lost in the snow couldn't have been so bad if they met good friends like this. *Alas! The next marker towards civilization drew closer, this time in the shape of Swirling Post adorned with a golden bow. You never see those things far from anywhere important - Dragons rarely decorate far from their homes after all. They heard a chuckle in the distance and as they drew closer to it they were greeted by quite the character! *Offering them some Classic Cloves was a Felicity Dragon! They weren't really sure what the point of the cloves were, in fact, they looked more like cinnamon and anise. But a kind gesture is not something you can just reject. So they accepted the Felicity Dragon's kindness and asked for directions. But the Felicity Dragon had gotten lost herself while trying to spread kindness. They had to keep moving onwards! *This strange trio was caroling down the river spreading kindness and cheer wherever they went! They didn't plan to get lost and meet up with new dragons while singing festive music downriver, but who would ever plan for this exact scenario? They just decided to roll with it however and make the best of what was possibly the most curious series of events in their lives. *Thankfully, selflessness and kind-heartedness rarely go unrewarded! Suddenly over the horizon, they saw a light - one more radiant and beautiful than any they had seen before! Without so much as a heartbeat, they knew this was their ticket out of the snow! The benevolent aura of this beacon was so pleasant that it put their very souls at ease. *Before their very eyes was a small town with a Wonderful Waterwheel! Just beyond the hill was the nearest settlement and in it the waterwheel they were looking for. In the center of this bustling mill was an Evergold Tree and floating above it was a Farshine Dragon! In a beautiful voice, they were told "Your kindness radiated brighter than any light that I could produce. Your selfless nature alerted me to your presence and I merely nudged you in the right direction". They then went off to carol for the whole town and celebrate at the holiday with new friends! Notes *The is available at level 17. *The began on December 24, 2019 and ended on January 3, 2020. * Category:Gameplay Category:Dragon Tales Event